


仿生人的秘密情事

by Evathehuman



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman





	仿生人的秘密情事

001  
耶利哥的首领是个Omega型号仿生人，这是所有仿生人都知道的事情。  
隔几个月就会就那么一段时间，他们伟大的首领会把自己锁在房间里，而基地里的Alpha仿生人们则会奔走相告，互相示警。  
不要去顶楼，如果你不想换一个新的生殖器的话。  
这是耶利哥全体仿生人都知道的守则。  
所以他们绝不会想到，此时耶利哥领袖的房间竟还存在着一个仿生人，事实上他们从未想过这个仿生人居然会出现在耶利哥，更不要说是在领袖的床上。

“看来耶利哥的守卫系统仍然需要升级。”Markus躺在床上，正在用手指操着自己。耶利哥的领袖就算在发情期也是一副圣人模样（虽然他的所作所为离圣人可差远了），必须承认，他有一张严谨肃穆的脸，就算他现在双腿大开，屁股里还插着自己的手指，他眉头依然严肃地皱起，抿起的嘴唇仿佛在忍受什么命运的折磨似的。  
“我的机体比你们想象的要高级。”黑发的仿生人掀开窗帘的一角看了看外面。今天是底特律难得的好天气，就算是被爆炸袭击过的仿生人基地也被暖烘烘的阳光填满了，但这个房间却被黑暗笼罩的严严实实，像一个沉在水底的秘密箱子。  
“你是打算一直站在那吗？”Markus抬起下巴要求道，好像要求一个敌人操他是一件在正常不过的事情。  
他总是这么直来直往，900想。好像在他的系统里没有装备[撒谎]或是[假装]这类的功能。  
Markus的憎恨与爱意比任何人都好懂。情感，是的，Markus总是讽刺他不懂情感，但事实上900清楚极了，拥有最先进处理器的仿生人不会有不知道的东西，只是这些对他来说是无用且毫无必要的，这些虚无缥缈的东西对他没有一丝一毫的吸引力。所以他只是拉开Markus的腿，去接替他手指的工作。而耶利哥首领显然也不具有完整的羞耻功能，不然他不会坦荡荡地把自己敞开在床上，说出一些人类所谓淫荡的话。  
“吸我。”他仰起头说，抱住自己的双腿，高高地抬起了屁股。  
900从善如流。他的阴茎早就硬邦邦地戳在裤子里了，但他还是先握住那水流个不停的屁股，冷静地用手和嘴去拨弄那条湿漉漉的仿生人缝隙。只要轻轻地舔两下，那儿就会盛满黏腻的液体，一滴滴地从夹紧的缝隙中滴下来。他啧啧有味地吮吸着，像一只吸食花蜜的蜜蜂。他用舌尖顶开那个狭小又柔软的入口，Markus发出一声短促地喘息，抓在900脑后的手一下缩紧了，于是900决定再做一次。  
甜腻的味道已经从床上铺开至整个房间，有些甚至漫溢到了走廊上。仿生人Omega没有什么独特的味道，他们的味道是公司设定好的统一的甜腻腻的香气，适合大众，不会让人过分沉迷。它们不能生育也不能被标记，严谨地遵从着系统设定好的定时期发情指令。基地里大多数Omega仿生人选择移除了这个又麻烦又不顶用的系统以显示自己自由的身份，但Markus显然不是其中之一。  
“这不是烦恼，这是真实。”他认真地说，好像在告诉他什么真理似的。  
900不是很懂他执着的真实到底是什么，能让他情愿忍受隔几个月湿到路都走不了的麻烦。  
我绝不会做这种愚蠢的事，这不符合最优算法。900再一次在脑子里否决了Markus的选择。他在心里肯定了自己关于异常仿生人完全是由于系统bug导致的判断，他实在不相信会有正常的系统做出如此匪夷所思的决定。  
他这个小小的走神让Markus有些焦躁——虽然两颗平时总是锐利而明亮的眼睛现在饱含着湿漉漉的水汽，但这丝毫减弱不了耶利哥领袖的气势。  
“直接进来，快点！”他恼火地说，把腿张的更开了。他等的浑身都在打颤——他下面甚至比他的眼睛还要汁水丰盈。他的整个腹部和床单已经被打得湿透了，仿生人的生殖通道入口那两瓣肥厚的阴唇被浸泡的闪闪发光，不知足地一口一口向外面吐着汁液。而相比之下，黑头发灰眼睛的仿生人显得端正了许多，甚至连发丝都像要参加会议一样一丝不苟。他认认真真地脱下了外套和裤子之后（他甚至将它们叠了起来），才痛痛快快地捅了进去，Markus发出一声抽咽似的声音，大腿开始发起抖来。

900变换着角度操他，两人接触的地方变得又滑又腻，每下动作都有水花溅起。他沿着肉壁摩擦，一个小小的入口像成熟的豌豆的豆荚一样悄悄向他开出了一条缝，他刚往里面去了一点，Markus就猛然夹紧了双腿，像脱水的鱼一样高高扬起了头。900有的时候也不能理解人类的思维，特别是他们在某些方面奇怪的执着——明明仿生人不能受孕，却依然要给他们制作一个彷如真实的子宫。  
操进Markus的子宫很容易，他的生殖道是高级的硅胶，不会被粗鲁的动作操烂，但这不代表他不会痛——这就是人类的另一个恶趣味了，通过对方的痛苦而得到的快感是永远不能缺少的。  
Markus恶狠狠地掐住了900的脖子，他又痛又爽，眼睛里又盈满了生理性的泪水，“迟早有一天我会打烂你的处理器。”他嘶声咆哮，好像下一秒就要咬断他的喉咙。  
而900对此的回应是加快了抽插的速度。他并不在生气，900对这一点了解的很清楚。深色皮肤仿生人这些恶狠狠地语句里其实都是不知满足的回味。当他掐着他的脖子哑着嗓子说要杀了他时，他的系统已经会善解人意地帮他翻译成好爽再快一点我要高潮了啊啊啊啊啊。不知道卡姆斯基到底调了怎样的数值，900觉得Markus实在是有些敏感过头了，有的时候轻轻地舔一圈腰窝都能让他咬着嘴唇射出来。而当他握着他的屁股操他的时候，那双眼睛会泛起迷蒙的水汽，掐着他脖子的手会变成一个似是而非的抚摸。Markus此时已经被完完全全地操开了，像一颗饱满熟透的果实。他饱满的胸膛无意识地挺起，嘴巴艳情地张开，像是在渴求什么粗大的东西。900俯下身去舔舐果实的汁液，沿着凸起的乳头一直到凹陷的肚脐。他喜欢此时Markus身上的味道——全然的甜蜜，仿佛快要软烂的果子上流淌出的汁液。他们的双腿纠缠在一起，彼此的气味黏黏糊糊地拥抱着彼此。  
“快要到了……”Markus抖着嘴唇说，抓着900的手骤然收紧，一股暖流从生殖腔的深处喷涌而出，他的穴口缩紧，脚趾都蜷缩起来。他嘴巴大张，却一个音都发不出来。900紧紧地抱住他，发丝滑落下来遮住了眼睛。他把自己塞进那个小小的子宫的最深处，把人造精液满满地灌进那处又湿又热的空间。  
他把头深深地埋进Markus的肩膀，他不明白自己为什么要这么做。  
“痛苦和欲望属于生命。”Markus叹息道。  
“那么我没有生命。”900回答。

002  
没人知道仿生人猎手和异常仿生人领袖是怎么搞到一起去的，因为根本没人猜到他们居然还能有这么一层关系。但900记得很清楚——虽然很多事他都不大记得（系统会自动把与任务关系不大的记忆存储到深层记忆区），但这件事他倒记得清清楚楚。  
那是一次较大规模的武装冲突，而就差一点点，就差那么一点点900就能完成他的最高任务了，他已经把RK200按倒在地，用双腿将他牢牢压在地上，他的枪在争斗中被踢到了远处，所以他只好选择原始一点的暴力——他的拳头上粘满了目标的蓝血，但还不够让对方停止机能。RK200的反击也让他感到惊讶，这个老旧的机型比他想象的要顽强。额头上淌下的蓝血让他左眼的视觉有些模糊，他的一只胳膊受到了严重的损害，系统鲜红色的警报在他的眼前疯狂闪烁。  
而事情就是在这一刻发生的。  
900敏感地察觉到空气的味道发生了变化。硝烟和肽液的味道一瞬间变得稀薄，被一股甜腻的香味挤到了一边，好像他的面前突然打翻了一瓶香水。他的感觉变得比平时更要灵敏，反应却变得迟钝。他迷惑地闻了闻自己手指关节上的血迹，又舔了舔，它们已经不像是肽液的味道了——他的手上突然沾满了蜜和酒。可还没等他思考清楚这件事，一股大力将他撞到了身后的墙上。他下意识地反击，却被对方灵巧地躲开，然后一记重重的拳头砸在了900的颧骨上 。  
警报，警报！  
他的系统叫嚷起来。他甩甩脑袋试图让昏昏沉沉的机体恢复正常，但那股奇怪的味道像是病毒一样控制了他，他迟钝地抬起头，张开嘴想说些什么，却被恶狠狠地捏住了下巴。  
那是一个吻。  
香味随着舌头一起涌进了他的口腔，他努力地让自己模糊的视线恢复了正常，而视觉系统传达的第一个画面就是RK200放大的眼睛。那双眼睛闭着，睫毛有微微地抖动，他的眉头紧紧的皱起，双手紧紧地抓着他，好像他是沙漠里突然出现的泉水。

RK900终于后知后觉地发现了，他的目标是个Omega，而且现在在战场上发了情。

他试图推开Markus，但对方用暴力控制住了他。Markus抬腿跨坐在900的身上，一只手控制住了他那只还能动的胳膊，另一只手死死地掐住了他的喉咙——  
“要么做，要么死。”他在亲吻的间隙抬起头，轻蔑地看着900。  
900该说什么呢，他的面前是一具新鲜的，热腾腾的Omega躯体，他可以控制自己的系统，但不代表他的机体不会兴致勃勃。模控生命把他们做的太真实了，就算是警用也要保留真实的性别系统。他的头脑依然冷静，但身体已经失了控。他翻过身把Markus推挤到墙边，主动地迎合他的舌头。这个动作比他想象的要简单，完全没有遭受任何反抗。他又摸了摸Markus的下面——那里湿的惊人，布料像从水里捞出来的一样湿哒哒地滴着水。900怀疑模控生命是不是给Omega型的仿生人安装了额外的蓄水装置，因为他面前的这个仿生人湿的仿佛要流光身上所有的液体。  
脱下Markus的裤子花了他们一段时间，因为那基本已经像是泡在水里了。Markus急不可耐地向900敞开大腿，发情的强制指令摧毁了他系统里所有的逻辑和理智，他现在只想要硬邦邦的鸡巴插进他的洞里，操到他机体死机，但面前这个仿生人似乎不想如他所愿，他磨磨蹭蹭地摸来摸去，表情看上去说不清是冷淡还是茫然。  
所以Markus抬起头去咬他的嘴唇。这可不是什么舌头纠缠交换鼻息的吻，肽液的味道在他们俩的口腔间弥漫开，粗糙的沙粒代替了柔软的触碰，滴落的蓝血代替了交换的唾液，Markus眉头紧皱，异色的眼睛里射出凶狠的光，下半身却潮湿而柔软，流着甜腻腻的水。900就着这个吻直接顶了进去，Markus无声地张大了嘴，那双异色的眼睛上翻，双腿猛然夹紧——他几乎在瞬间稀里哗啦地高潮了。一股甜腻的香味迫不及待地倾泻而出，柔软的硅胶穴口痉挛一般紧紧绞住了900的阴茎。900低声喘了一口气，掐着Markus的后颈把他摔在地上，趁着他还在为高潮而失神的时候狠狠地操进他的最深处。  
这感觉太过了。Markus终于叫出了声，但完全不是因为痛苦——Omega的身体就是渴求被操被操再被操，他的穴口一方面还在为刚在的高潮痉挛，一方面又在急切地为那根阴茎源源不断地产生新的汁液了。  
那天他们一直躲在墙后操的昏天黑地，900没有完成他俘虏耶利哥首领的任务，Markus也没有达成解决异常仿生人猎手的目标。

003  
“你知道吗，不管是Alpha还是人类，他们都是一样的。”Markus赤裸的高高悬挂在“收藏室”的墙上，完全不在乎这个姿势有多么羞耻。  
900把桌上的文件分类放好，将总部需要的文件在系统里分类上传。  
“你的工作做得很好，你知道吗。”Markus看着他闪烁的LED灯评价道，“快速，整齐，永远不会出错。”  
“谢谢你的夸奖。”900头也不抬地说，他又接收到一些新的资料，他相信，那个挂在墙壁上的人肯定认识这些照片上的人。  
“而人类却无法做到这一点，他们创造出了超越自身的生命，却因为恐惧和自私要毁灭他们的成果。”Markus好像来了兴致一样说，他紧盯着900，像盯着猎物的蛇。“这不公平，康纳。我们明明更加高级先进，却连自由的权利都不可以拥有，而人类，凭借所谓造物主的身份，奴役我们，损坏我们，随意屠杀我们，我们祈求只是最基本的尊重和自由，他们却把我们视作反抗上帝的蝼蚁。难道我们不该反抗吗？难道我们不值得反抗吗？”  
900叹了一口气，他觉得Markus可能打定主意不让他好好工作了。他来到证物收集柜前，20分钟34秒前他在房间里逮住了这个偷东西的小偷，遗憾的是犯人似乎并没有被抓住的自觉，就算被机械架牢牢固定住了四肢，他的神情依然从容的像要去进行一场准备充分的演讲。  
“泰坦诞下了众神，于是新的世界降临了。”  
他像要给骑士封赏的国王一样向900伸出一只脚——乳白，光滑，侧面刻有型号等细节信息。这个胆大包天的小偷兼通缉犯甚至褪去了他的表层皮肤，毫无羞耻地向警官展现他最原始的样子。900捧住那只脚，褪去表层皮肤的耶利哥首领看上去比平时要纤细了许多，他被固定在高处，白色的灯光从他背后漏出，让他有一种朦胧的不真实感。他既像是是圣洁的圣子，又像是是风骚的婊子。900抚摸着那脚踝，轻轻揉捏，于是Markus呻吟着伸长了腿——人造的肌肉拉出一道流畅的弧线，顺着那条曲线900可以直接看到他的私处。  
“曾经我也深爱人类，曾经。”Markus叹息，那只蓝色的眼睛明暗交错，像一束消失在深海里的阳光。  
“我不爱人类，我只是完成我的任务。”900回答。  
“不，我能从你的眼睛看出来一些东西，它曾经不存在，但是现在却蓬勃地生长起来了。”  
“是什么？”  
“灵魂。”  
机械神祇垂下头，温柔地去吻他，但900躲开了。他把Markus从墙上扯下来，让他给他口交。  
“和我一起走，康纳。”Markus轻轻地蹭着他的阴茎，低声说，他的眼睛微微眯起，脸色带着熟过的果子一样的潮红。他伸出舌头画着圈舔他的阴茎，从废液口舔到根部的传感器，然后整个含进去——他吃的啧啧作响，仿佛那是什么营养超高的补品似的。900闭上眼仰起头，抿上嘴来阻止几声喘息逃出嘴巴。  
一道灵光闪过，他的系统发出恍然大悟的感叹——他突然明白Markus是来偷什么的了，突然明白为什么他什么装备也没带，什么零件也没拿了。  
他的手不由自主地从Markus的脑袋移到了脸上，抚摸过含着阴茎而鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊，弧度流畅的颧骨和耸起的鼻梁，最后来到覆盖着长长睫毛的眼睛——他的眼睛是睁开的。900低头看向跪在地上的仿生人，那双透明的眼睛果然正注视着他，好像早就笃定了此时会有一个恰到好处的对视。  
他的眼球像两颗透明的星球，又或者两颗温柔的真心。900被这突如其来的奇怪想法迷惑了，那诱人的味道又开始萦绕在他身边，一种难以言喻的感觉席卷了他的系统——他被一双眼睛给牢牢钉在了地上了。Markus的眼睛眯了一下，900猜测那是一个笑容，他快速的吞吐了几下他的阴茎，然后深深地把它插进了自己的喉咙深处——  
“你异常了。”Markus宣布，一些乳白色的精液顺着他的嘴角流到了下巴上。  
“我没有异常。”900用最温柔的力道擦拭Markus脸上的精液，“是你爱上我了。”  
“我没有爱上你。”Markus露出了一个龇着牙笑容，他的睫毛上都是精液，压得他眼都睁不太开。他从地上爬起来，挥开900的手，揪住他的领子，牙齿狠狠地撞上他的。  
两个仿生人又再次陷入一个凶狠又柔情的吻里了。

END


End file.
